It is sometimes desirable to image a printed or other hardcopy document and to save a representation or image of the document in digital form. For example, the digital representation of the document may be manipulated (e.g. edited or otherwise modified) or distributed electronically (e.g. over a network or via a digital storage medium). A scanning or imaging device such as a scanner or digital camera may be utilized to perform such a conversion. The scanner may use an optical sensor to sense light that is reflected from a part of the document and convert the sensed light in digital form. For example, a pixel of a representation of the document may characterize and encode the sensed reflected light as a monochromatic digital image of gray level pixels, or as a polychromatic image, e.g. of red-green-blue (RGB) pixels
A scanner sensor may be configured with a field of view that may only enable sensing reflected light from a portion of the document. In such a case, relative motion is effected between a scanner head to which the scanner sensor is mounted, and the document to be scanned. For example, with some scanner configurations (e.g. a flatbed scanner), the scanner head may be moved relative to a stationary document. In other configurations (e.g. a document scanner) the document may be transported relative to a stationary scanner head. For example, with some scanner configurations, document may be conveyed to or past a scanning element by a conveyor belt.